


Biggest Fan

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: ENOi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idol AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Dating an idol was like a dream come true that you had never imagined you would see come to fruition.
Relationships: Laon/You, Shin Kyuhyun | Laon/ You





	Biggest Fan

Dating an idol was like a dream come true that you had never imagined you would see come to fruition. 

Sure it was one thing to learn Korean, another thing to move to Korea, and then a whole other thing on its own to just make Korean friends, but to meet Laon in itself was a miracle.

It started off when you just ran into him while on the streets. His papers had gone everywhere, scattering through the wind from the simple force of how quickly you had been rushing.

Your urgency forgotten, you were immediately apologizing, trying your best to try and help him gather all the papers. The sorrow however was quickly replaced by giddiness as the two of you began chasing the papers being torn through the wind like leaves. You both laughed as you jumped for the sheets, and when you guys had finally grabbed the last one- three blocks away from where you started you two were so tired from laughing and running that you both collapsed into the grass, breathing heavily.

“ _I’m Kyuhyun_ ,” Laon introduced breathlessly, his head turning to look at you, splaying his blonde hair in the grass. You smiled at him and told him your name.

“It’s nice to meet you,” you said softly. He returned the smile.

“And hopefully this isn’t the last time that I get to hear that name,” he mumbled. He sat up in the grass, hovering over your body. That made your face turn red, an action that you luckily could blame on the running. “I know this is a little unorthodox but... I want to see you again. Can I have your number?”

You knew it _was_ a little unorthodox, but you gave it to him anyway.

You didn’t find out for about a month that Laon was an idol.

Sure you met all his friends, and knew he lived in a dorm, and knew a lot of people, but when girls stopped him on the streets, faces red and shy as they spoke to him calling him _Laon_ , and he just brushed it off saying they were childhood friends, you had believed him.

Until you came across the Mnet performance of Bloom of course.

“I didn’t want you to think less of me,” Laon had admitted softly.

“I would never think less of you,” you replied with a roll of your eyes.

“It would be different if we were under a bigger company, or even had a better debut-”

“You’re following your dreams,” you interrupted him, placing your hand comfortingly on his shoulder. “You’re doing what so many people dream of doing, and you’re my _boyfriend_. I’d support you no matter what.”

Laon had smiled at that, meeting your eyes again. He pressed a small kiss to the corner of your lips and sighed happily. 

“I was lucky to bump into you.”

“I could argue the same.”

But it was hard to date an idol. Not that Laon was too busy for you or anything of the sort. He always made time for you, going out of his way to make sure that you felt included in all the events he did.

You had never realized just how overwhelming it could be to know that Laon was around all sorts of beautiful idols all the time. Especially since you knew that he was an _extremely_ pretty idol. He definitely stood out in a crowd, especially since he was always pushing himself so hard to make sure that he was noticed by others so that his group could stand out and leave their mark.

As such he got a lot of attention from female fans and fellow female idols, and it was enough to make you hug your arms as you waited for him after a fan event or a stage.

You tried not to make it noticeable. You smiled brightly at the girls he introduced you to or pointed out when a fan maybe wanted his attention, but it drove you absolutely crazy on the inside.

They were prettier than you, and more compatible then you, and everything you knew that you could never be for him and you couldn’t help it. You were jealous of the smiles he gave them, and the attention and the tweets and everything.

You wished that you had known about his group before you came to Korea. You wished you were one of the people planning his fan events and coming to every single live no matter what time it was. You wished that you were one of the people starting the twitter group chats, and facebook groups. You wanted to be one of the people that was starting hashtag trends and translating videos because as Laon’s girlfriend you thought that you should be his number one fan.

And the fact was that you were barely a fan as it was.

You tried not to let the thoughts consume you but it was hard to _not_ think about. For crying out loud, Enoi was his _everything._ The group was his dream, his life goals. If something went wrong with them, his entire world came crashing down. They were his job, his passion, and everything in-between.

And you just weren’t enough.

So when Laon caught you, staring at a fan page with a mournful expression on your face, you tried your best to cover it. But, there wasn’t much you could do in the end.

He took one look at you and knew something was wrong.

“Hey is everything okay?” He mumbled. You didn’t look up at him or respond to him, so he scrunched his nose and sat down beside you. “Come on, babe. Talk to me.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” you mumbled softly. He chuckled a little.

“Yeah? That’s why you won’t look at me huh?”

You didn’t respond to him again, which seemed to be the wrong answer because he took you gently by the waist and lifted you into his lap, pressing his lips gently to yours.

“What’s _wrong_ , love,” he mumbled softly. He kissed you a second time, but still, you tried to ignore him. He did it a third time and caressed your head with his hand. This time it made you giggle a little, and you shamelessly chased his lips, kissing _him_ this time.

“Nothing’s wrong,” you murmured back shyly. “I guess I just missed you.”

“Tell me what’s going on,” he asked again, rubbing his thumb over your cheekbone. “You know, if you don’t tell me these sorts of things our relationship will crumble. Who is always talking about communication?”

You pouted. You hated that he was right.

“It’s just... I’m... I’m not a very good fan,” you admitted. “All these other people are supporting Enoi at every turn, and have been there since... Well, forever, and I didn’t even recognize you the first time that we ran into each other.”

“That’s what’s been bothering you?” He asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise. You didn’t answer. You just looked away from him- honestly a bit embarrassed that this _was_ the reason that you were so wrecked.

“Well...”

“You don’t need to run a blog, or post pictures or write fanfiction, or any of that stuff to be a good fan of Enoi. _You_ are already the biggest fan of Enoi out there- and you know why?”

You kept your pout and didn’t look at him. You just scrunched your nose and hid your face in his chest. He didn’t allow it however, he took your chin between his fingers and lifted your eyes back up to his.

“Because you’re dating me.”

He teasingly closed the distance between the two of you, brushing his lips against yours.

“And I love you.”

Your breath hitched in your throat at the intimacy of the moment.

“I love you too,” you mumbled. “I’m sorry I got jealous.”

“It’s okay, sometimes I get jealous too,” he admitted. He ran his fingers through your hair. “But it’s okay, 'cause you’re all mine right?”

Your cheeks were red, but you nodded anyways.

“Yeah,” you said breathlessly.

Maybe you weren’t the best fan of Enoi, but being by Laon’s side for as long as you two stayed together would certainly make up for that, and you supposed that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November and thought I would post it here. Hoping we pick up some new RAYS with the upcoming comeback!


End file.
